


Everybody Loves Me

by shadybitch



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2015 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadybitch/pseuds/shadybitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two: Roommate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Me

It's the 3rd Annual Storybrooke High Bowl of Awesomeness Camp (seriously, who the hell came up with this stupid name?) and the children are very excited about it. The teachers? Not so much. But they fake it anyway because the kids. And their jobs.

The English teacher, Regina Mills, it's really considering if it's worth it though. She's a very intelligent woman, she can easily find another job, right? She doesn't have to put herself through this kind of torture. But then again, her mother, Cora Mills, is the Principal of the local school and it would be a shot in her already fragile heart if Regina quit it. Cora is still recovering from the departure of her older daughter, Zelena, and the younger Mills really didn't want to be responsible for her mother's imminent heart attack. But she can't help the sulking (neither she wants to, to be honest).

And her mood worsens when it's presented the theme. You see, every year the Camp has a theme and everything revolves around it. The activities with the children, being games or lessons, and even the big welcome party they throw at the first day, everything is about the theme selected. And this year it's Fairytales.

Regina hated fairytales. Well, not all of them. But she hated the Disney versions, which annoyingly enough were the ones they were using in the Camp. She thought it was very dimwitted to use fairytales with the kids. What they taught, anyway? That women should sit around and wait for the perfect man? That independent women who don't want or need men, and pursue other things in life through hard work, are wicked and should be extinguished? That you should stop everything you're doing and fucking sing? Well, not today Satan.

But Regina didn't share these thoughts with anyone, knowing it would lead her nowhere. She would probably just be called party-pooper again. That's how she's known in school. She's very strict and methodic in her classes, and the kids don't take it very well. At some point she found out they called her The Evil Queen behind her back (and curiously her hatred towards fairytales grew bigger when this happened); she was very hurt at first but then she turned on the 'fuck it' button and internalized it in her personality. Now she actually revels on striking fear in the children. And her coworkers.

Which is why all teachers are gathered at the center of the room talking animatedly about their lives and gossiping about other people's lives (how they even hear themselves?) and she's in the corner sulking, alone.

"So Her Majesty actually doesn't mix with the peasants, huh?" a playful voice catches her attention and she turns to it. By reflex she rolls her eyes as soon as they take in who is it. Emma Swan, the gym teacher. Of course, because there's always a way to be worse.

Emma started working at Storybrooke High this year, and already was more popular than Regina would ever be. She was the cool teacher, even made the nerdiest kids be good at gym. The children loved her to no end. And the other teachers loved her too; she was friends with everyone in the staff. Even her mother; and Cora was not one to make friends (maybe the antisocial thing was in the Mills gene). Emma was nice, funny, solicitous, patient, good hearted, smart, witty, cheerful, outgoing, respectful, polite. Oh, and so incredibly beautiful. Her long blonde hair that looked like she carried the sun on her head; her bright green eyes that were hypnotically challenging; her athletic body that made everyone feel inadequate, especially because of her arms. And her stomach. And her thighs. Well, all of it. She was just so perfect. So annoyingly perfect. Emma Annoyingly Perfect Swan. Ugh.

Regina hated her.

Okay, hate might be a strong word, but they did not mix.

And then of course Emma found out about the Evil Queen thing and since then Regina couldn't catch a break from the jokes.

"I'm not in the mood, Miss Swan," Regina replies trying to look unfazed.

"You never are," Emma states shrugging.

"And yet, you keep coming at me," she bites back.

"It's the fun of it!" the blonde exclaims.

When Regina is about to retort she had already walked away to sit with Mary Margaret, the Science teacher, and leaving Regina to reach a whole new level on her sulking.

"Okay colleagues," Cora starts, gathering everyone's attention. "It appears everything is already in motion to make this year's Camp even better than the others. And with this spirit I'll dismiss you all in a minute so you can ready yourselves for our welcome party, which I hope you remember is a costume party and who doesn't show up with a costume related to the theme will have a interesting conversation with me," she stops and looks at everyone as if to emphasize her words. Looks like striking fear runs in the family blood too.

"But first," Cora resumes her notice "let's distribute all of you in the cabins and you'll know who your temporary roommate is."

Regina fidgets a little at this. The previous years she bunked with her sister and everything was fine. But without Zelena she was wary with whom she might be stuck for five days. After all she wasn't friends with anyone here. She considered asking her mother to let her be alone, but Cora would never accept it, she would argue it could look like she was showing preference.

Cora lists the pairings one by one; it's pretty much the same of last year, which makes Regina considerer something that she really didn't want to see happening.

"Regina," her mother calls and she sighs, knowing what's coming. "You're with Emma Swan."

Of course.

OF COURSE.

OF. FUCKING. COURSE.

"Well, looks like it's you and me, Your Majesty," Emma says approaching Regina. She doesn't look slightly bothered by having Regina as bunk buddy, which only serves to irritate her even more. How dare she not be outraged for having the worst partner available? Fuck you, adorably nice Emma Swan. "Let's go get comfy?"

"I need to speak to my mother now," Regina dismisses and walks towards Cora.

"See you in a bit, roomie!" Emma calls behind her, and she can't suppress the eye-roll, which only makes the smirk in Cora's face grow.

"Seriously, Mother?" she asks summoning as much anger as she can.

"Did you really expect this to go anywhere else?" Cora asks unimpressed. "She's patient and nice, she'll put up with you and maybe even try to be friends. You should give it a go, dear. It's not going to kill you."

She's not even alive enough to argue with her mother so she just storms out and goes to her cabin.

And of course, Emma is there. Half dressed.

"So, what you're going as?" the blonde asks folding the tank top she just took off.

The tiny brown-ish mole she has just above her belly button is really cute.

"Regina?" Emma asks snapping her fingers. "Are you here?"

Regina looks up and the blonde's regarding her with a frown. Oh God, no. God, no, God. Emma caught her staring at her stomach. Oh God, no, why God? No, God.

She feels the heat burn her face, and looks away, trying to focus in organizing her stuff. "Hum, uh, what?" it's all she manages.

If Emma noticed the whole staring thing she doesn't show. "I asked, what are you going as? To the party, I mean. What's your costume?"

Regina clears her throat and takes a deep breath to steady herself before answering. "Well, I'm The Evil Queen, of course."

"You kidding me!" Emma exclaims, something between shocked and amused. "You really are going dressed up as The Evil Queen?"

"I have a reputation to live up to," Regina says nonchalantly.

"Awesome! It's perfect then!" the blonde says excitedly, and Regina turns to her confused.

"How so?"

"I'm going as a Knight," Emma replies with her gleeful green eyes. "I'm a White Knight!"

"And…?" Regina still doesn't follow.

"We can go together! Kinda matching costumes!" the blonde clarifies with a wide grin that makes Regina's heart beat faster. "I'm your Knight! You're my Queen!"

Regina actually feels a little dizzy with the phrasing.  _Your_  Knight.  _My_  Queen. Why does it make her mouth dry all of the sudden? What the hell is happening?!

"It's perfect, isn't?" Emma's smile only grows and Regina tries to stiff all of her muscles to not smile back but her body is betraying her in every way possible.

She not only beams back to Emma but she actually says, "It is."

Stupid Emma Annoyingly Perfect Swan.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for all mistakes and sloppy writing.


End file.
